


we have to stop

by pastelmina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Just tons of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmina/pseuds/pastelmina
Summary: momo and mina love each other a lot but they always fight.





	we have to stop

They always fought. Obviously they loved each other so much but they always fought. It wasn't healthy for them and they knew it. Fights ended up in them coming back to each other. They loved each other so much they couldn't express it with words anymore. They always expressed their love in body language and movements.

Mina was tired of fighting. She loved Momo with everything she had but the fighting was too much. She was tired of the constant back and forth. Of course Momo was tired of it too but she loved Mina too much to let her go. They both tried working through their problems but nothing worked.

Neither of them wanted to leave the other but they had to do something. They didn't know how to fix the fighting. Both of them were drained and tired.

"You know how much I love you, Mina." Momo would always say after fights.

Mina knew how much Momo loved her. She loved her back just as much, maybe even more. Momo was the love of Mina's life. She wanted to marry her but she can't keep fighting with Momo.

As usual, they were in the middle of a fight. It's ridiculous how much they fought. It was so unhealthy too.

"Are we ever not going to fight? I can't keep fighting with you!" Mina exclaimed.

"We'll work through it, my love." Momo tried to calm her girlfriend down.

"We've tried working through our problems," Mina sighed. "It hasn't worked."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Mina shrugged and crossed her arms "Then what? Do we take a break? What’s going to stop us from fighting everyday?"

"I don't know!" Momo half laughed. "I don't want to take a break. I don't want us to fight either."

Mina stepped back and sighed heavily. She was frustrated and tired. She didn't want to take a break either but she knew they had to.

"This isn't healthy for us."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I hate fighting with you?" Momo furrowed her brows and got defensive.

"We need to leave each other alone for awhile, Momo."

Momo felt a tear slide down her face. Her heart was breaking. She really thought she was about to lose the love of her life.

"I can’t handle fighting anymore." Mina sighed. "And if we stay then we’ll just keep fighting."

"Okay. We take a break."

"I’m tired Momo, we fight every day. Regardless of how much I love you it’s not good for us and you know it." Mina shook her head and looked right at Momo.

"I'm sorry," Momo was full on crying now. "I'll leave you alone."

Mina felt like shit. She hated making Momo cry, it broke her heart. Mina was on the verge of tears too. She absolutely hated hurting Momo. Mina went over to Momo and wrapped her arms around her.

Mina kissed the girl's head. They just stood in the middle of their bedroom holding each other. Neither of them wanted to let go. Momo didn't know what would happen while they were on their break. This scared her so much.

"If you find someone else, tell me." Momo spoke up.

"I don't want anyone else." Mina looked at the girl. "We could be broken up for years and I’d still only love you. My heart will always be yours."

Momo sighed. "Don't fall out of love with me please."

"Baby, you know that's impossible."

"My heart hurts." Momo's sobs kept coming out.

"Mine does too."

"I'm sorry."

"Hush my love." Mina cooed at the blonde. "It's going to be okay. We'll be okay."

"I can't lose you, Mina." Momo said with a shaky voice.

"You'll never lose me." Mina kissed her lips. "I promise."

The room went silent. Momo had stopped crying. They stopped talking. They just stood there for what felt like forever. Mina could feel her own heart breaking at this moment. They knew they'd come back to each other but for now it felt like they wouldn't.

Sobs came from both girls. They held each other even tighter. Momo wasn't ready to let go of Mina. She wanted to stay with her and stay in bed all day kissing her girlfriend.

Mina let go of Momo and looked at her. "You're mine, Momo. You always will be. We just need time apart for now."

Momo just stood there and nodded. She tried speaking but nothing came out.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll be back to get some of my stuff later."

"Okay." Momo said quietly.

Mina leaned in one more time to kiss her girlfriend. She wanted to taste her one last time before she left. Their lips molded perfectly together. The kiss was salty but nice. Mina pulled away after a few seconds.

"Bye Momo."

"I love you."

"And I love you."


End file.
